criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Imaginary Secrets
Imaginary Secrets is the fourth case featured in A Cute World - a cute fanon series created by Hasuro Haku. It takes place in the Imaginary Hall of the Bugou Kingdom. Plot Taylor and the player headed to the Imaginary Hall to attend the annual drawing contest of the Bugou Kingdom. There, drawing contestant xXx Plushie xXx, who was a suspect of a previous investigation welcomed the team, introducing them to her friends, fellow contestants Sara Drawie and TheImaginaryGuyz. After chatting in Plushie's waiting room for a moment, the team heard a scream coming from Sara's waiting room. There, they found Sara, unconscious with her right arm severely broken. The team then drove Sara to the hospital, where Doctor Segan would check on her. In the hospital, Segan told the team that Sara was chloroformed by someone before getting her arm broken, resulted in her could not participate in the drawing contest. Segan also said that Sara would be conscious soon, making the team feel relieved that she was not dead. Mid-investigation, the team found out that: *Sara's mother, Kara Drawie, made a mess in the waiting room, saying that the culprit must have been someone who was jealous of Sara's talents. However, Taylor and the player then found her suspicious after Kara said that she lost a lot of money after this incident. *Artsy, Sara, Plushie and ImaginaryGuyz's drawing tutor, said that Sara did not draw as well as the other two, but she liked to make people think that she was the best, this annoyed Artsy as she wanted Sara to focus on improving her drawing skills instead of imagining ridiculous things. *Sara had sent ImaginaryGuyz, her friend and rival, a threat saying that she would make his life hell if he ranked higher than her in the contest. ImaginaryGuyz found this stupid and decided to be silent towards Sara like nothing happened. *Plushie and Sara were best friends, but their friendship was broken after Sara sabotaged her in the previous year's drawing contest. After that, Sara kept acting nice as a friend to her so as to make Plushie feel annoyed. Plushie told the team that all of the nice talking between her and Sara that they saw earlier was just an act as she did not want people to know about the incident. *The contest's judge, 4rtizt999, had a grudge against Sara as he was slapped by her. When asked about it, he explained that he was her mother's friend and the one who kept sending love letters to Kara, making the daughter feel annoyed as Kara just lost her husband not so long before the incident happened. In the end, Taylor and the player finally found enough clues, finding out that ImaginaryGuyz was the one who injured Sara. With Sara finally awaken and coming to the Imaginary Hall with the help of her mother (and with her right arm bandaged), the team confronted ImaginaryGuyz about the incident. After some convincing, ImaginaryGuyz admitted injuring Sara, saying that he had heard a shocking truth - Sara and her mother had bribed the judge, 4rtizt, to win the contest as they knew that Sara could not win the contest all by herself due to her talents being not as good as Plushie's and ImaginaryGuyz's. Not wanting to let the bribing plans happen, ImaginaryGuyz came to Sara's waiting room and chloroformed her, then took out a hammer and bash her arm in, making her unable to draw for a while, ruining the plans. Although Kara denied the bribing plans, however, Taylor remembered how she talked about the fact that "she lost a lot of money after the incident", proving that she did bribe the judge to let her daughter win the contest. Kara and 4rtizt were then silent, with Sara admitting the plans, saying that she could not stand the feelings of failing the contest anymore. The team then arrested ImaginaryGuyz, who accepted his punishment. Summary Victim * Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'TheImaginaryGuyz' Suspects ACW app.= C4SuspectInfo2-Full.png|xXx Plushie xXx C4SuspectInfo4-Full.png|Kara Drawie C4SuspectInfo1-Full.png|TheImaginaryGuyz C4SuspectInfo5-Full.png|4rtizt999 C4SuspectInfo3-Full.png|Artsy |-| CC app.= PlushieCC.png|xXx Plushie xXx KaraCC.png|Kara Drawie ImaginaryGuyzCC.png|TheImaginaryGuyz 4rtistCC.png|4rtizt999 ArtsyCC.png|Artsy Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats Happy Fruits. *The killer wears perfume. *The killer wears a hairband. *The killer wears a scarf. Navigation Category:Cases in A Cute World